Believing in the Impossible
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: After everything Sakura Haruno had been through, the last thing she wanted was to get mixed up in a forbidden time jutsu that lands her in a time where a war wages between one detective and one killer. She finds herself falling onto the roof of the Yotsuba's meeting place and causing a ruckus, which ultimately finds her in their clutches...Full Summary Inside


**Believing in the Impossible**

**Summary: After everything Sakura Haruno had been through, the last thing she wanted was to get mixed up in a forbidden time jutsu that lands her in a time where a war wages between one detective and one killer. She finds herself falling onto the roof of the Yotsuba's meeting place and causing a ruckus, which ultimately finds her in their clutches, while of course the one and only L is watching the happening from a safe distance. How will this new adventure fair, and will she ever find a way back home?**

**Anime: Naruto/Death Note**

**Pairing: Sakura/L and slight Sakura/Reiji**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Rainfall Melodies**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

The dawn of morning began to light up the village hidden in the leaves, leaving faint traces of night in its wake. The concrete walkways, grass and trees were all damp from the morning drizzle and dew.

_Memories are only but a thought away..._

A far away song could be heard whistling through the leaves as the wind blew caressingly around the village, softly humming a morning tune to the sleeping birds and awaking them from their reveries.

_Just as melodies are only a rainfall away..._

Two figures stood staring at the memorial site in Konoha; neither spoke, neither made any movements that indicated the other was there. They just stared, at the monument...silence hung over the two as grief pulsed in their hearts.

_Our memories and thoughts are serenaded instruments..._

Finally, one spoke; his scarecrow grey hair moved with the brush of wind as he turned a lazy black eye on the pink haired girl that stood next to him. Her green eyes were filled with unshed tears as she kept her grassy green eyes trained on the monument in front of her. "Sakura, you look tired..."

_Played upon by the rains soft touch..._

"Oh, horrible memories...how they taunt me..." Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her nightmares.

"I understand; it was three years today when Sasuke died..."

_As the rainfalls upon memories, thoughts,_

_faces become portraits,_

_and the sweet flow of melodies allow them to move..._

"He is gone...he can't come back now..." She said with a cracked voice. "He had the chance to return...but he never took it..._never_..."

"Sakura..."

"Was it foolish to wait?"

"...want the truth?"

"...yeah..."

_But when the rain does not slip from the eyes_

_of your emotions,_

_then they go away, the faces, the melodies..._

"It was foolish..."

"I figured as much." She let her eyes fall, downcast to the ground as the sun began to rise higher; villagers already waking to the chirping of birds and the rays of the sun.

"Waste your time waiting for someone who will never return your feelings and you'll miss your chance at something really amazing. Now, you should go get some sleep...you look done in."

_Until it rains once more..._

Sakura nodded and left the monument, but did not go to her home or room. She made a beeline to the Hokage heads that overlooked the village. She lay on her back and simply let go. Tears fell from her eyes, stinging as the gently streamed down her cheeks.

"Deidara-Sama! Look what Tobi found!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sprung quickly to her feet. "..." Sakura's eyes followed the two cloaked figures in black and red clouds. "...Deidara..."

"..." The blonde stared at her, a cold, hateful look in his eyes. Not that Sakura could blame him; she'd hate herself to if she took her partner's life. However, she wasn't sure why he cared so much; from what she understood...he hadn't really gotten along with Sasori, rather, he only enjoyed their talks and debates on their point of views on art. "Pinkie..."

"What are you doing here!? Leave, leave at once!"

He raised a brow, "...are you going to just let us go, yeah?"

"...leave..." She said coolly, refusing to raise her voice or answer his question. Truthfully, she didn't understand why she was doing this. "I have no reason to fight you right now..."

"But if I cross paths with you at a later date, you will...why wait!" He ran forward so fast that she had to strain her eyes to see him.

"Hey, don't forget Tobi's here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she barely managed to dodge a round house kick from Deidara. She however failed to dodge the strike to her gut.

"You aren't nearly as strong as when I fought you in Suna..."

"..." Her eyes threatened to fall on her; she was worn out...losing energy...tired... _'Kakashi was right...I am tired...'_She felt herself stumble a bit as she stood up. "Deidara...please, just go..."

"I get it; you are too weak to fight..." He smirked cruelly, "I could have a little fun with you then."

"What about TOBI!"

"Tobi, go look for flying fish to play with,"

"...flying fish?" Tobi vanished from where he had previously stood and Deidara walked closer to her.

"How should I pull those pained filled cries from your petite little form..." He asked more to himself.

"I am tired, not weak..." She said, drawing her hands up, she brought them both down into the ground causing a loud quake and the ground to crack and split down the middle where he once stood.

"Fine, so I guess drawing out painful screams will have to wait, yeah; but I can still...take you away from your _loving_ village."

She frowned, "You can't even get close to me long enough to grab me."

"I didn't say I was going to take you with me, yeah."

"..." She watched him do signs to a technique she didn't recognize, which wasn't much of a surprise, considering she didn't know everything he could do...but something about this technique...didn't seem Deidara.

"When the Uchiha brat killed Orochimaru, we, the Akatsuki had been on our way to do away with him too." He said, making a few more signs, "We came a day after he and the other brats in his group left, and discovered a few scrolls with forbidden Jutsu's. Pein gave us a bunch of them, fitting us with Jutsu's that fit our chakra use, and one of the ones I got was the...Forbidden Time Jutsu."

Sakura watched as the entire world around her stilled and a light green glow surrounded her and her tired form. Deidara smirked; the next thing she knew...she was floating in a black abyss of nothing. That was all she saw before she was suddenly overcome by the needed sleep that caused her body to ache and eyes to burn.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this story, well, the first chapter at least! Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
